


Seafoam

by CarmenImbrium



Category: Fire Emblem Echoes: Mou Hitori no Eiyuu Ou | Fire Emblem Echoes: Shadows of Valentia
Genre: F/M, First Meetings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-19
Updated: 2017-09-19
Packaged: 2018-12-31 18:01:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 432
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12138030
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CarmenImbrium/pseuds/CarmenImbrium
Summary: His first two memories are of seafoam.





	Seafoam

**Author's Note:**

> This is so short I'm sorry, I might write a follow-up piece to this but I felt this worked ending where it does so for now this is all there is. I haven't written much lately because I spent most of the summer sleeping and playing video games but school is starting up again, I'm getting back into the swing of getting stuff done, and this ship owns my soul now.

His first two memories are of seafoam.

The first time he wakes, he is face-down on a beach; small waves are rolling in and out across his limp body and in front of his eyes, and the froth left behind looks soft and strangely comforting, he thinks as he slips back into unconsciousness.

The second time, his nerves focus before his eyes do. Whatever he’s lying on is comfortable and significantly less grainy than sand, so he deduces that he’s been moved elsewhere. He doesn’t know his name, where he’s from, or why he’s in so much pain, but he does know that he’s likely alive. The feeling of something sliding across his face causes his eyes to open, and all he can see once again is soft seafoam. Strands of pale green hair hang in front of him, and suddenly he’s no longer sure he hasn’t died, because the woman rubbing a salve into the slash on his chest must surely be an angel. He watches her tend to his wound, keeping as still as possible so as not to disturb her, but he can’t help his smile when she knocks over the box of bandages and nearly falls off her stool picking it up.

She sees his smile out of the corner of her eye and gasps before falling off the stool completely. His soft laugh makes her smile in return, and she sits back down, beaming at him. “You’re awake! Oh, that’s good, I was starting to get really worried you wouldn’t. I found you washed up on the shore almost a week ago.”

 _Ah,_ he thinks, _that would explain the beach, then._ He attempts to sit up, but doesn’t move more than half an inch before the woman puts her hands on his shoulders and gently pushes him back down.

“Uh-uh, no moving for you, mister,” she puts on the sternest look she can muster, which he thinks is more of an cute pout than anything, and scolds him. “Your wound is still open, and I don’t think either of us want you stuck in this bed for an extra week.”

He knows she’s right, so he stays put and lets her finish fastening a fresh bandage around his chest. She is silent as she works, a serious yet concerned look on her face. Her brow is furrowed and the tip of her tongue is just peeking out from between her lips, and he thinks that, even though he doesn’t remember the vast majority of his life, it has to be the most adorable thing he’s ever seen.


End file.
